Travlin' Soldier
by A Shadows Dream
Summary: Shino is a travlining soldier and he meet Kiba. They are in love but how long can KIba wait for Shino to come back?


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song travlin' soldier

**Warning: Not edited. **

"Talking"

_Letters_

A tall boy with brown messy hair and sunglasses was walking towards a café. He was two days past eighteen and he was wearing his high collared army-green uniform.

Slowly the boy sat down in a booth. A boy with brown hair messier then hi own made his way towards the booth. The brown haired waiter also had two red marks on his cheeks and slited pupils.

"Hi, I'm Kiba and I'll be your waiter today." Kiba smiled at the shy looking boy. "Do you know what you want?"

"...Yes. I would like a salad." The boy in the booth replied.

"Okay! It'll be here in a few!" cried an overly happy Kiba.

The boy in the army uniform smiled at the sight of the happy Kiba bounding away.

"Here you go!" Smiled Kiba as he placed the salad down.

"Thank you"

"No problem. Um?" Kiba paused looking expertly.

"Shino."

"No problem Shino!" Kiba smiled once more before turning to go help some other guest, when Shino's whispered words stopped him.

"Would you mind sitting down for a while and talking to me?" Asked a shy Shino. "I'm feeling a little low."

Kiba turned back to Shino and smiled. "I'm off in an hour and I know were we can go."

Kiba smiled at Shino before returning to work.

XX Hour later XX

Kiba ran over to Shino's booth. "Thanks for waiting."

"It's no problem, I'm the one who should be thanking you." Shino said in a sincere voice.

Smiling Kiba held his hand out to Shino. "I know were we can go talk."

Shino took the offered hand and stood. Kiba's hand closed around Shino's and he smiled.

"Come on lets go down to the pier!"

XX The pier XX

Kiba and Shino sat at the pier talking about their lives. Both were just happy being with each other.

" I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care." Shino began "I got no one to send a letter to would you mind if I sent one back here to you?"

Kiba smiled up at Shino. "Yah know what I would like that a lot."

Pulling out a napkin Kiba wrote down his address and handed over to Shino.

Smiling Shino took the napkin before standing. "I must go, were heading back out soon."

Smiling sadly Kiba stood up and hugged Shino. "Remember to write." Shino hugged him good bye and walked away with a quite "I'll miss you." Kiba watched as his new love left him to go to war.

XX Month later XX

It had been a month since kiba had meet Shino and sat down at the pier with him.

Kiba sat here waiting for the soldier to come back again. Never more to be alone when the letter says the soldier's coming home.

Kiba got letter from Shino's army camp. They came first from California then Vietnam. And he told him of his love for him. Sitting at an empty booth at the café they had first meet at he read the letter Shino had just sent.

_Dear Kiba,_

_I think I might be in love with you. And I'm scared of such a thing but if you would have me would you be my boyfriend when I return home? I love you and when it's getting kind of rough over here I think of that day sitting at the pier and I close my eyes and see your smiling face. Don't worry but I wont be able to write for a while._

_-Love Shino_

XX Time skip XX

"It's been a year Kiba, maybe you should give up on him and move on." Naruto told his friend "There's other men out there."

"No. I'm never gonna hold the hand of another guy." Kiba cried. Tears of sorrow fell from his eyes at the thought of leaving his Shino.

"Your too young for him Kiba!" Naruto said trying to reason with his friend "Your to young to wait for the love of a travlin' soldier!"

Kiba glared at Naruto. "Our love will never end. I'll wait for the soldier to come back again."

"At least come to the football game on Friday." Naruto begged. "For me."

"Okay Naruto."

XX Friday night XX

"We have said the Lords prayer and the anthem has been sang." A man said "Now would you bow your heads for a list of local Vietnam dead."

Crying all alone under the stands was a brown haired boy with red marks on his cheeks.

One name had been said and nobody cared but the brown haired boy. And Kiba cried all alone, brown hair hiding his eyes wishing that this were not the truth.

It could not be true.

"_Our love will never end" Kiba whispered to the air. "I'll wait for the soldier to come back again."_

XX End XX

I cried never gonna hold the hand of another guy.

Too young for him they told her

Waitin' for the love of a travlin' soldier

Our love will never end

Waitin' for the soldier to come back again

Never more to be alone when the letter said a soldiers coming home

This story just popped in my head when my brother was listening to the song Travlin' soldier by the Dixie Chicks.

I hope you liked it…

Please review!


End file.
